


Dropping Like Flies

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Blood and Violence, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Mirage and Crypto learn one cardinal rule: do NOT piss off Octavio Silva.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dropping Like Flies

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest pet peeve in Apex Legends is when people launch solo and fly away from your ping. This happened in-game today, so I decided to vent.

Octane stood between Crypto and Mirage, twitching. He didn’t like this: being on a team with the man he loved and said man’s boyfriend. Ugh.

If they could see his face, they’d know he was uncomfortable. Another benefit of the mask. And anyway, Octane was Jumpmaster this game. Whatever he said went.

He suggested Train Yard. They nodded. The doors of the dropship opened, wind rushing in.

Mirage leaned over and muttered something into Crypto’s ear. He nodded. Octane whistled to get their attention.

“Shall we, hermanos?”

“Of course, oh lord of darkness,” Mirage chuckled. His heart-rate spiked (well, more than usual). Octane jumped, the others close behind.

Except Mirage and Crypto instantly turned. They were heading over the mountain toward Sorting Factory. Octane screamed obscenities, some of them in Spanish, but his teammates didn’t listen or respond.

He landed with fists for hands. The idiotas. How dare they not pay attention.

Octavio saw Pathfinder ahead of him, searching through a crate. Sprinting across the room, he buried his knee into the robot’s back. Gloved fingers wrapped around his neck.

Bangalore found her teammate’s body a minute later and shouted to Wraith. She rushed over, concerned.

“What happened?”

“Looks like we’ve got an FNG to deal with,” Bangalore snarled.

Those were her last words. All thanks to a thermite grenade.

Octane tore through the map, taking down everyone in his path. The Kill Leader announcement got lost in his ears. Any other day, he would’ve cared. Now...now all he cared about was killing.

Truth be told, everyone else was dead. But maybe Blisk wanted to see a confrontation. So they didn’t sound the bell.

Mirage and Crypto, to their credit, were enjoying life. They hadn’t seen anyone for a while, but didn’t mind. The trickster ranted about losing his boat, and the hacker listened.

They rounded a corner...and there was Octane, clothes splattered with blood. Mirage trailed off, silently vowing to finish his story later.

“Well, seems someone’s been busy!” the trickster chuckled. Octane cracked his neck and sighed.

“Creo que te amo, amigo. Too bad you’re dead.” He fired three shots, dropping three more bodies.

He bolted awake in a cold sweat. Octane was on the sofa. Mirage and Crypto were still dancing in the trickster’s quarters. He buried his head in his hands.

“¿Por qué tuve que despertarme?”


End file.
